


Inside Of You

by whosthatpokaimon



Series: The Summer of Smut [7]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Accidental Plot, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Bodyswap, Enemies to Lovers, Just Sex, M/M, Smut, Spanking, oops there's plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24946858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whosthatpokaimon/pseuds/whosthatpokaimon
Summary: In search of something they could find useful, arch-enemies Oswald and Edward venture through the abandoned Indian Hill underneath Arkham Asylum. Oswald was hesitant, but any time spent with Ed was a good use of time.Unfortunately for them, some of Indian Hill's equipment is still functional.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Series: The Summer of Smut [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787152
Comments: 7
Kudos: 72





	Inside Of You

**Author's Note:**

> this was for the summer of smut event arranged by Chierei and the nygmobblepot haven discord server! my prompt was bodyswap and my horny ass tried my best. didn't mean to write a plot, but it ended up having a plot XD
> 
> anyways, enjoy!

“God, I TOLD you coming to the old Indian Hill site was a bad idea!” Oswald complained, his voice ringing with the sound of Edward’s as he looked down at his new form, “At least my limp is gone… Do you ever think about how fucking  _ tall  _ you are?”

“Well, compared to  _ you,  _ I’m sure I’m tall.” 

Ed was starting to understand why Oswald was upset all the time. His leg hurt like hell if he put too much weight on it for too long and his height was far too small a number to be practical. Tiny, yet menacing. He liked that about Oswald, but now wasn’t the time for thinking about what he liked about the other male.

“And I was the one that told you not to touch anything! But  _ nooo,  _ you HAD to push a button in a small, secluded room while  _ both of us were in it,  _ locking the door and doing  _ this!” _

Oswald felt like he was walking on stilts. Seeing the world from this angle without having to stand on a pedestal was… quite strange. He wasn’t used to it. Just mere moments ago, he and Ed were exploring an old office at Indian Hill, looking at paperwork to try and find something useful to them when Oswald had slipped and hit a button on his way down. There was a flash of white that faded to black before he regained consciousness and found himself in Edward’s body and vice versa.

“I told you, it was an _accident!_ It’s not my fault I tripped,” Oswald paced the room in an attempt to get himself used to the new legs. He couldn’t tell if it was better or worse. “You’re still smarter than me, though…”

“Yeah, and I’d like my own body back if you don’t mind,” Ed spat, “Maybe we could head back to the manor and see what we could do.”

~~~~~~~~

They sat at opposite ends of the table— arms crossed and gazes averted as they both seemed to glare at nothing. Zsasz and Selina sat with them, helping them brainstorm how their little issue could be fixed. The silence ran thick and Edward and Oswald refused to make eye contact.

“... You could try an exchange of affection?” Zsasz tried, but both of the men whipped their heads to look at him.

“We are NOT doing that!” Oswald barked. Well, he wouldn’t be opposed to it, but he knew better than to let that feeling get in the way again. It no longer physically hurt, but that mental wound was still there.

“I would much rather do anything else, Zsasz,” Ed also piped in, pushing imaginary glasses up the bridge of his nose. He recoiled at the sound of his voice. Oswald wouldn’t blame him. He was in the body of his worst enemy but it kind of stung to see Ed look  _ that  _ disgusted with the situation, even with Oswald’s face.

“Jeez, it was just a suggestion, I don’t know how to fix this Harry Potter crap.”

Silence filled the room again before Oswald clasped his hands together with a forced smile, “Well, I do suppose the only way to find out is to try everything,  _ right?”  _ Oswald looked at Ed for the first time since they got home, his smile falling at the end of his sentence to glare at him. Ed only glared back.

“Realistically speaking, you are correct, but hypothetically, there’s no way we can do  _ absolutely everything.  _ Also, the chances of this little  _ thing  _ being reversed with a damn kiss are incredibly low. Best to skip over it to save us both the time.”

Oswald raised a brow, his glare not ceasing, “Oh? Zsasz never said anything about a kiss, only an exchange of affection. That could have meant anything, Ed.”

Though his expression didn’t shift, a small tinge of red glowed on his cheeks, “Considering he said an exchange of affection, I assumed he meant a kiss.”

“Eh, I’d say it was a Freudian slip. I did not at all mean kissing,” Zsasz spoke, “I just wanted to generalize any positive physical contact.”

“R-Right, well, we’re still not doing any of that,” Ed’s voice wavered slightly as he straightened up.

"You guys sure you didn't find anything back at Indian Hill that hinted at how to reverse this?" Selina spoke from her perch on the table.

“No, we couldn’t find anything,” Ed’s response was small, like he was embarrassed to say he didn’t find even a clue. Typical of him, he really was a genius until proven a dumbass.

“Well, if all else fails, this might sound a bit on the nose, but you could always try having sex,” Everyone looked at Selina like she was crazy, “What? It’s Gotham. You never know.”

She jumped off the table to leave the room and Edward and Oswald both watched with wide eyes as she left, both clearly still in shock that she suggested intercourse. Zsasz left as well, finding the silent shock as a good time to make his exit. It left just the two men alone with their thoughts, which, admittedly, Oswald’s were starting to get increasingly lewder.

~~~~~~~~

It had been a week since they started testing ways to fix themselves. It started off as just a test. An experiment, as Ed would call it. They tried whatever they thought would work to no avail and now there really was only one thing left to try. Pushing their differences and their hard feelings aside, they looked at each other nervously, both males still finding their new angles a little strange. 

Ed wasn’t used to having to stand on his toes to kiss anybody and Oswald didn’t quite like looking at himself from the eyes of someone taller than him. It only magnified the fact that he was so tiny.

“I’m starting to understand why you look at me the way you always do,” Ed spoke after a few moments, wetting his lips, “I’m quite attractive from this angle…”

Oswald laughed and the sound made him feel warm and fuzzy. He always liked Ed’s laugh, “Narcissist, much?” 

Oswald could see the swoon hiding behind the blank face of the man before him. He couldn’t tell if it was over Oswald or himself. Oswald really didn’t expect his first kiss with Ed to be with, well, technically  _ himself. _ But, if this was the only chance he got, he would take it. Even though he looked like himself, it was still Ed.

They moved in sync, leaning forward and closing their eyes as their lips brushed together. They both seemed to have a moment, pulling away with gasps. They hadn’t even fully kissed, but the feeling was…  _ Wonderful. _

“Wow, that…,” Ed was quiet as he looked at the ground, trailing off.

“I can’t tell if you reacted that way because I’m me or because I’m you,” Oswald saw no point in not bringing it up. 

Ed looked back up at him and he might have died of awkwardness if he weren’t able to imagine it was still Ed’s face rather than his own. He never really found himself attractive, but Ed sure seemed into himself…

“If I’m being completely honest, I’m not too sure either,” Ed looked back at him, “Maybe we should kiss again and find out.”

This time, neither of them were as hesitant as they were the first time. Their lips slotted together as they stripped each other of their coats. They left them discarded on the floor as they followed each other’s paths, not breaking the kiss on their way to Oswald’s bedroom. The door slammed shut and Oswald was pushed into the bed and it all seemed like it happened in the same second. Their tongues pushed past each other’s mouths as Ed forced Oswald’s legs open. At least his leg didn’t hurt anymore.

Once he had a coherent enough mind to realize what was happening, Oswald grabbed at Ed’s wrists, which were working away at his belt and broke away from the kiss. Ed stopped and looked at him with concern.

“Ed- wait- a-are you a virgin…? I-I mean, this body, has it… done this before?” Oswald felt like a mess trying to get the words out.

“Had sex? Yes. Bottomed? … W-Well…,” Ed rubbed at the back of his neck, “How do I put this… I’ve used toys before, but I haven’t had the real thing, um, down there…”

“Nobody knows your body better than you do. I trust that you know your own limits,” Oswald caressed Ed’s cheek, noticing the anxiety building. It seemed to help. Ed gave him a soft smile.

Edward continued his work on Oswald’s belt, pulling it from his pant loops and tugging down the green slacks as if the very existence of the garment offended him. The pants were carelessly tossed aside as he made work on his own. Oswald was achingly hard already as he looked down at his imprisoned erection, still trapped within the confines of Ed’s questionable choice of underwear-- green boxers littered with darker question marks. He wanted so badly to see Ed’s cock, even if it was from a different angle than he expected he would see it from. With the position they were in, he wouldn’t be able to remove the boxers on his own.

Once Ed’s pants were also gone, Oswald started to get a little self-conscious. He looked away and imagined it was still just Ed and not his own face looking down at him like that. He still didn’t know if he only felt this way because it was Edward or because he would technically be fucking himself.

There was no time to think about that now when their groins slotted together and the sensation sparked up Oswald’s spine. He threw his head back with a low groan. The sound he made was music to his own ears. The sensation didn’t last long as Ed seemed a bit impatient to get to the main event. He pulled away to tug down his own underwear and Oswald saw that as a chance to flip over onto his stomach. At least he wouldn’t have to look at himself in this position. Ed didn’t seem to mind, feeling the fabric of his underwear being pulled off of his body. The only downside to this was that he couldn’t see his cock. He didn’t think too hard about it, knowing he’d most likely have many more chances after this if he’s still not back in his own body by daybreak.

His lower back was gently pushed into the bed and he shuddered at how the fabric felt rubbing against his bare length. He heard Ed pull open the bedside drawer to grab a bottle of lubricant and pop the cap open. Oswald would have said something about it if he hadn’t felt the cool liquid on his entrance with Ed’s fingers rubbing it in.

“Oh, fuck… Ah…” Oswald muttered into the bedsheets when he felt a slick finger enter him. He got used to the intrusion almost immediately. Wow, Ed must have really been practicing this sort of thing…

His train of thought was derailed when the finger crooked and rubbed at his prostate, joined by a second one not too long after. He let out a rather loud moan, the sting of being stretched mixing beautifully with the pleasure of his prostate being hit over and over again by the gentle thrusts of Ed’s fingers. 

“Ed, fuck, _ please…”  _ Oswald whimpered, becoming impatient. Ed pulled away and appeared to become distracted for a moment.

“Wow, Oswald, your cock is  _ huge…  _ We should do this again when we get our bodies back. I would  _ love  _ to feel this inside of me,” Ed muttered. 

Oswald would have found it even more erotic if it was Ed’s voice instead of his own. Well, his thoughts helpfully supplied a translation. He ground against the sheets as thinking about it made him even more aroused. Ed’s hand worked its way along his shaft before he felt the tip press gently against him. He pushed back against it, but felt hands grip his hips harshly, spreading his cheeks apart.

He felt Ed push inside of him and he couldn’t help but cry out. It hurt,  _ really hurt,  _ but Ed started slow enough to where it wasn’t unbearable until he was fully buried inside of his ass. Oswald took deep breaths as Ed rubbed his back and hushed him, coaxing him to relax. Adjusting didn’t take long and Oswald experimentally pushed his hips back. Oswald hummed with a nod to signal he was ready for Ed to move. Ed started with slow, languid thrusts, one hand still firmly grasping his backside. The pain had long since faded into pure ecstasy as Oswald’s hips were pushed into the bed with every thrust.

Ed started to speed up— soft groans slipping from his throat. Oswald hadn’t paid attention to how much noise he was making, he only cared about the heavenly sounds gracing his ears. Knowing the effects of hearing moans that sounded like Ed, Oswald decided it was worth experimenting with something.

“Shit… Oswald-!” 

Oswald surprised himself with how obscenely hot it sounded, but it seemed to affect Ed as well. His hands darted out to Oswald’s still in-tact tie to turn it and tighten it, now thrusting into Oswald with reckless abandon. The harsh pulling on the tie around his neck made Oswald’s back arch and his airflow was almost completely cut off. Ed hit his prostate every time and each thrust went deeper than the last with Oswald’s back arched like it was.

“Say my name,” Ed commanded, voice raising to talk over the sounds of their skin slapping against each other. Oswald could hardly release his moans of pleasure, let alone a name, but lord knows he would try his best.

“Eh, E-Ed…” He was rewarded with a harsh slap on his ass that made him jolt. 

He was starting to feel himself lose consciousness and felt his orgasm approaching from deep in his gut. Ed, understanding the limits of his own body, let go of the tie as he spanked him again and Oswald downright screamed Edward’s name as he took a gasp of breath. An intense orgasm crashed through his body.

“Fuck, Oswald, fuck!” Ed was thrown over the edge as well, burying himself deep as he came, his release filling Oswald’s ass. 

Well, at least now Oswald knew Ed was thinking about him now. They both panted heavily and saw white as they came down from their sex high, Ed pulling out and falling asleep the second he hit the bed next to Oswald. Oswald drifted off as well, not caring about the mess he had made of the sheets beneath him.

~~~~~~~~

Oswald was the first to wake up. Or, at least he thought he was until he looked next to him and the bed was empty. He hissed as he went to stand and a familiar pain shot through his leg. Realizing what that meant, he looked down to see he was in his own body again. Did having sex really work? Oswald didn’t want to even think about admitting that Selina was right.

“Good morning, Oswald,” Ed’s voice from the doorway made him jump. He was in a bathrobe and appeared to be fresh out of the shower, brown locks falling in front of his face. He was holding a breakfast platter on a small board, “I apologize for anything I may have said last night, I was in a lust induced haze and was just desperate to try anything to get ourselves back to normal. And, as you can see, it worked, so I decided to make breakfast. I don’t want you thinking this means we’re on good terms again, I just wanted to make it clear that last night meant nothing to me and shouldn’t mean anything to you, that we should move on with our lives still as each other’s enemies.”

Ouch.

“Yeah, that’s fine, thank you,” Oswald replied, taking the platter and sitting back down on the mattress. He expected Ed to leave, but… He didn’t. He stood there for a few moments before he cleared his throat.

“As I said, last night meant nothing. If I said anything, I wasn’t serious about it.”

Oswald remained neutral about it as he bit into his toast, “And I’m saying I understand.”

“You’re not upset?”

“Why would I be?”

“Because, after everything, you still love me. You proved that last night. My back still hurts, by the way.”

Oswald pushed the scrambled eggs on his plate around with his fork. He sighed inwardly before responding, “Yes, but that doesn’t mean I don’t understand that you don’t reciprocate, therefore I’ve learned to just not be affected by it for my own sake.”

Ed must have dissociated because he didn’t respond for several seconds. Oswald glanced at him to see Ed blankly staring at him. Realization came over him as his eyes widened and he looked down at his perfectly cooked food. He wanted Oswald to be upset. For whatever reason, he didn’t know.

“Ed?” Oswald’s voice was small and Ed snapped out of his thoughts.

“Yes, Oswald?” Ed’s voice was the same level as Oswald’s.

“Why did you want me to be upset? You can tell me,” He looked back at him, his expression showing genuine concern.

“Because I wanted to prove myself wrong,” Ed started. He moved to sit on the bed next to Oswald, “I wanted to prove to myself that I had no regards for your feelings, that I could hurt you and not feel anything, but the longer I think about causing you any harm, the less I want to do it. I wanted you to push me away one last time so I didn’t hurt you again.”

Oswald placed a hand on Ed’s face, caressing his cheek lightly, “Oh, Ed, I’d never push you away. I’ve always wanted you closer, not further.”

Ed smiled, leaning into the touch, “I’d like for us to be closer, too.”

“I’m glad you finally admitted to that, Ed,” Oswald leaned in to give him a gentle, loving kiss. Ed kissed back with little hesitancy. Oswald pulled away with a smirk, “So, about something you said last night…”


End file.
